


Lost

by lilacsilver



Series: All at Sea [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She killed a man today.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

            She killed a man today. The facts are these: he would have killed her first had he not been slow to react, and by all accounts she did well for a relatively untested agent. She stands over the sink, scrubbing her hands raw with soap and too-hot water, as if that will erase the memory of shooting a nameless minion to save herself.

            “Darcy, baby, stop,” Bucky says. “That’s not gonna fix anything.”

            He reaches past her to turn off the water. Steam rises off her reddened hands, and she stares at the water swirling down the drain until he tugs her out of the tiny bathroom. Tired and numb, she lets him lead the way to their bedroom. She immediately settles into her side of the bed, feeling suddenly heavy with her exhaustion.

            “What do I do now?” she asks.

            “What d’you mean?”

            “I _shot_ someone, James. What am I supposed to do with that? I feel like I’ve lost something, but I don’t know what.”

            He’s silent for so long that she begins to worry, and when he finally speaks his voice is gentler than she ever remembers hearing it.

            “Close your eyes, baby,” he says. She does, and the mattress dips as he sits down next to her. After a moment, he goes on. “Everyone deals with it a different way. I can’t help you with that.”

            She opens her eyes and meets his, and brushes her fingers against his jaw. “Will you help me forget? Just for a little while?”

            He covers her hand with his own, shaking his head. “Baby, you’re tired. Any other time but now, I’d say yes. You ought to sleep while you can.”

            She feels tears spring to her eyes. He doesn’t even want to touch her after what she’s done; he thinks she’s awful…

            “Darcy, no,” he says, and she realizes she’s spoken aloud. “I’ve done a hell of a lot worse in the past than you did today. It’s not that at all.”

            He scoots down until he’s level with her, looking right into her eyes, and strokes her cheek with his thumb. She clings to him and cries until she can’t anymore, afraid to let go, and he just holds her.

            She falls asleep with both hands fisted in his tear-stained shirt, her face tucked into the crook of his neck.


End file.
